It all started with detention
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Snape put Harry and Draco Malfoy in detention and makes them drink a potion. You'll have to see the rest yourself cuz is give away too much.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, this is yaoi and that means BOY X BOY or simply gay men. I do not own this but I thought it was obvious since the website is and I'm a fan and this is my fiction story that I want to happen. So whatever. Review!**

Harry's pov.

'It all started with a hello.

_"It's true then," I heard behind me," what they are saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to hogwarts."_

_Everyone gasp saying 'what, Harry Potter? The boy that lived is here?__'_

_"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he introduced his friends," And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron laughed and Malfoy turn abruptly towards him saying," Think names are funny do you, its no need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a weasly. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He held out his hand._

_"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Is all I said. He was visibly mad but Professor McGonaGall came to stop the fight that was brewing. Thankfully he got Slytherin and I got Gryfindor._

Well now that I think about it, it really wasn't that simple. It was more of a bloody night mare that kept recurring every day. From then on he would belittle me, scoff at me, mock me, taunt me and sneer at me. He was very mean and rude. Years later and he still is acting as he was after we first met. Quiet childish I would say but whatever. He was the least of my worries until a year ago when I defeated Voldemort. Now, Malfoy is on top of my list.

"Hey Potter, how are you today?" Malfoys' steely silver eyes looked amused.

"Hello Malfoy, you're being nice, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Whats wrong with saying a little hello or a how do you do?" He asked.

"Ok you're acting weird. I'm going to go now. Bye Malfoy?" I hurriedly walked to the Gryfindor table and say next to Ron who was holding Hermione's hand.

"Hey Harry, what were you doing talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked, his undying hatred for the Slytherin showing.

"Nothing, he walked to me and said hi. He was acting weird, he's been acting weird for a while now."

"Tell me about it, recently he hasn't been taunting is between classes." Hermione said.

"He also isn't hanging around his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle anymore too." Ron added.

"Yeah, it quiet weird."

"Well today we have potions with the Slytherins this week. We will just have to bear it." Hermione said," I heard that Snape is picking partners, good luck guys."

We finished our breakfast and went to our classes. Finally it was time to go to the dreaded potions class. Some Syrherins mixed with the Gryfindors but most stayed on one side and the Grifindors stayed on the other. As the bell rang Professor Snape came in, his robe bellowing from beneath him.

"Those who are standing sit down now. Today we will make a truth potion, we might test it out, to be safe I will make one if I feel as though everyone is making good progress. Now, I have readied all the materials, should any of you fail," he looked right at me," that would be so unfortunate. I will pick partners, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,... Get to work!" He stomped off to his office.

" 'Ello Potter, how've you been?" Malfoy asked, heating a bottle full of water to boil.

"Just fine Malfoy, let's focus on the truth potion so we both don't fail shall we?"

"Agreed." He shut up. He practically made the potion by himself, only asking me to stir and to grab some of the ingredients when it was ready we waited for professor Snape to come out and for the other groups to be done.

"So Potter, how is Ron and Hermione? They are dating right?" Malfoy asked as if it was a question he normally asked on a regular basis. As if they talked on a regular basis.

"Malfoy, what are you on?"

"Nothing! Just trying to make a conversation." He looked offended.

no ones pov.

The boys then got in an argument and professor Snape broke it up, giving them both detention for a week and if they didn't show up then they'd get extra homework and another week of detention. The detention was to be held in the potions lab.

Harry's pov.

- later on that day -

"Bye guys, I gotta go to detention."

"Good luck man." Ron said, giving Harry a salute.

"We will see you later okay." Hermione gave him a hug.

Harry walked to the potions class and met Snape outside the door.

"In another minute you would have been late." We walked in together and Malfoy was the only one in the room. Professor Snape sat me down next to Malfoy who wore a sneer, there's the Malfoy I know. Snape sat us down in the front of the room, our faces towards each other. He handed us each a bottle of Blue liquid and said ,"Drink"

"What?!" We both said at once.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Ok I know what you're thinking, ' That girl is a real bitch for making that cliffhanger!' well I'm sorry. I just wanted some suspense, I know I haven't done anything to that extreme before so I'll update it as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello there, i am a vampire. Bet you didn't know that. Well I hope you love the yaoi! 3 love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

Harry's pov.

'what the bloody hell?!' Was the first thought that popped into my mind when Snape said 'Drink.'

"If you have not drink this potion by the end of detention I am forced to make you stay until you do, even if it takes all night." he left the room, his cape barely touching the floor.

"Bottoms up." Malfoy poured half the blue liquid into one cup and the other half into the other. He took his and drank it. He motioned me to do the same, so I did. I drank the sweet liquid.

no ones pov.

After the whole potion was drank each boy spilled their secrets to one another they could only hold onto two secrets that they absolutely did not want the other to know.

"My Father hates your guts."

"The stupid Dursley's are probably drowning in their own filth without me there to clean up after them."

"I'm in love with some who I should hate."

"I am not in love with Ginny."

"I wish I picked better friends instead of Crabbe and Goyle."

"Sometimes I wonder why I have friends, because all I do is get them into life threatening situations."

"I wonder why I tease you like I do."

"I sleep in pink socks."

"I was dared to be nice to you for a month."

"I never really understood the concept of love."

After an hour of secret telling and wtf moments, the two boys knew more about each other than they ever imagined they could know.

- 2 weeks later -

"Goodbye Harry, I'm sorry that we have to leave you for break, but it's school policy." Harmione apologized.

"Sorry mate, wish we could spend this time with you too."

"It's ok guys. Besides, I'm not the only one who is stuck at hogwarts." I forced a smile. The only other person who was here for this break was Malfoy. All the other usuals had distant relatives who wanted them for some unknown reason. Malfoys parents for some reason doesn't want to see their son until he has matured into a wonderful wizzard.

"If you say so mate. Good luck." Ron and I shook hands and harmione hugged me. They boarded the train holding hands. That's the last I'm going to see them for 4 weeks. Yay, I think un-enthusiastically. The train leaves and I am all alone on the platform, the only other person is Malfoy.

he stalked off the platform with and extremely red face. My guess, he is probably mad.

I went back inside the castle, sat on the large stair way, and began to think. 'It's inevitable that we will see each other. Might as well enjoy my time alone as much as I can.

I walked to the library to discover that there was not a single teacher in the castle. Malfoy and I had this palace all to ourselves, great.:(

i browsed the section and saw a funny book, ' how to flirt- the slytherin way '

_step 1- pick a partner suitable for making/having children with._

_step 2- pick on them so much that it makes them react._

_'what the fuck?! Malfoy does that to me.'_

_step 3- at some point, get you both alone together and profess your undying love. _

_step 4- make your lover drink a potion to fall in love with you if they don't have the same feelings. _

_'These steps are messed up.'_

_Step 5- get married._

_step 6- ( only for gay people ) make a temporary pregnant spell and use it, the next time you and your partner have sex have your love juices poured into your partner._

_'ok that is really gross.'_

_The End_

I placed the book back in the shelf and went to a different bookcase. Ok, that was really fucked up. Now seeing Malfoy at meal times are going to be really awkward.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" A familiar cold voice asked.

"Just passing time Malfoy, what are you doing here?" i answered annoyed.

"If you must know, I was just strolling the castle and I decided to pay attention to the details. After all, there aren't many people here and no one notices the tiny things about this magnificent place." he answered thoughtfully.

"Malfoy, we are the only people here. All the teachers have gone away. They probably think that with only two children here that they won't have to bother with us." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean there is no one here except us?" He asked frantically.

" the only people here is me, you, the nurse maybe, hagrid maybe, and the chef."

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he asked," so it's baisicaly only you and me here at school?"

"yes. I've been saying that for the past 10 minutes."

he blushed a bright red and ran out of the library. That was weird.

- the next day -

no ones pov.

Harry was sitting in the courtyard reading a book when the Slytherin walked up to him and say down right next to him. Malfoys steely eyes scanning every inch of the brunettes body.

"Malfoy, why are you stating at me?" Harry asked, his green eyes held the questioning look.

Malfoy took Harry's face into his hands and kissed him. when he pulled away Harry was about to say something but Draco pressed his mouth firmly on the other set of lips and they began to makeout. Harry kissed Draco back and just as he was getting into it, Draco pulled away.

"Draco, why?" Harry asked breathless.

"I have always loved you Harry. If you want more of me, come to my dorm tonight." the blonde smirked and walked away.

Harry just sat on the ground, trying to process what had just happened. 'Draco Malfoy is in love with me?! What the hell?! I actually kissed back too. what the hell?!' was all he could think.

* * *

**so, what do you think? review!:);)**


End file.
